


Leaving here in love or brokenhearted

by SuckerForMevie



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Past Mal/Uma (Disney), Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckerForMevie/pseuds/SuckerForMevie
Summary: Mevie one shot inspired by Sofia Carson's songs grey area and I luv u
Relationships: Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Leaving here in love or brokenhearted

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Sofia's music and this idea has been in my mind for a while now so I thought why not

Why does she always get herself into situations like this?

Evie thought as she stared at the bedroom ceiling lying next to her best friend. Naked. 

They've been talking forever about how they could make it work. Two best friends just having a little bit of fun from time to time. 

She said she could do it, just a little stress relief. She's been so busy with college classes and commission lately that she didn't have time for anything else, so this seemed like a good idea. 

Mal had this on and off thing going with her ex girlfriend Uma, but after one too many fights, she came to Evie one night to talk about everything. Her blue haired best friend never failed to lighten her mood. 

And once the night grew older and at some point a few glasses of wine got involved, one thing led to another. 

They've been doing this for three months now and Mal clearly could separate being best friends and fooling around but for Evie it was a whole other story. 

She's always had a special connection with Mal. Her best friend was the only one that she could tell everything, from her biggest dreams to her greatest fears. Mal never judged her or treated her any different after these kinds of talks. 

But recently Evie's feelings towards Mal changed, they changed in a way that she wasn't sure she should tell her about. 

The second time this happened, Mal made Evie promise that this shouldn't mean anything. She valued their friendship too much and didn't want to ruin it over this. 

And it worked out just fine, for maybe like two weeks until Evie got more and more emotionally involved in their late night activities. 

There was just something about the way Mal touched her with such care. How she looked her deeply in the eyes in their most intimate moments. How she made sure Evie was comfortable with everything they did. How she made Evie try things she never did before. How she responded to every touch and every word from Evie so intensely. 

Before Evie knew it, she was falling for her best friend. And hard. She couldn't even pinpoint the exact moment when it happened, all she knew was that right now, right here, she was in love. 

She looked over at Mal's sleeping form and admired her beauty, her calm peaceful breaths. She touched Mal's face caressing her cheek gently. 

She always wonders, what would happen if she just told Mal what she really wanted. What she really really wanted from her. Would Mal give it to her? 

In her head she already knew the answer to that. Mal still sees Uma from time to time and of course, they have history but to Evie it feels like they still have this kind of relationship that she'd never have with Mal. 

Mal probably also still thought about Uma all the time. Because sometimes when they are together she just seems so deep in thoughts. And Evie couldn't help but wish it was herself that is on Mal's mind all the time. But she wasn't and that hurt so so much. 

Her heart screamed at her, wished she would get over her, wished these feeling weren't true. But she's been falling for a while now and it seemed to her that there was no going back. 

But for the sake of her sanity she needed to clear this up, she needed to talk to Mal about this. And she knew there were only two possible outcomes. She'd either end up in love or brokenhearted. 

She didn't have much hope for the first option but she couldn't stay in this grey area anymore. This was eating her up from the inside little by little. She just needed to know. 

So her hand wandered from Mal's cheek to her shoulder down her arm and then over her waist. Evie touched Mal's flat stomach lightly with her fingertips. Mal immediately responded to her touch by tightening her muscles there. 

Gosh how she'd miss that. 

Mal started to stir and wake up. She turned to lay on her side and smiled at Evie softly. 

Another thing Evie would miss so much. 

As Mal leaned over and started kissing Evie, the blue haired girl tried saving this feeling in her memory because she was sure this was the last time this would happen. And although she probably shouldn't kiss Mal back, she just couldn't help herself, Mal had a golden touch. 

As much as Evie wanted to continue, before things got too heated, she had to stop Mal. 

"What's up, E?" Mal asked as she put a curl of blue hair that has fallen into Evie's face behind her ear. 

Evie looked down and moved the hand that was still around the purple haired girl's waist away. 

"I want you" it spilled out of Evie without a second thought. "And not just for these amazing nights, Mal. I want to go out on dates with you, I want to hold your hand in public and tell people that you're my girlfriend, I want to sit on your lap and cuddle when we're having a chill night with friends and most of all I want to tell you how much I love you."

Mal was at a loss of words her mouth opened and closed but not a single sound came out. 

Evie knew it, Mal would never feel the same. The tears that had already started forming in her eyes while she said all those things finally fell down her cheeks. 

Just as Mal wanted to reach out to wipe them away, Evie couldn't take it anymore. Her heart was already crushed. She couldn't stay to actually have Mal tell her how she was still in love with Uma. 

Hastily Evie got out of the bed, grabbed her dress and left the room, not caring how her underwear was still somewhere lost in Mal's room. She put it on quickly, took her purse from the table and hurried out of the door. 

How could she be so stupid? She just ruined the best friendship she has ever had. 

Whoever said 'it is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all' clearly had never felt this much pain in their life. 

As she walked down the street still crying, she never saw the teary eyed gaze from Mal standing in her bedroom window hugging herself.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanna do a second part with a happy end on this but I'm horrible with updating so this is a one shot for now I hope you liked it <3


End file.
